islefandomcom-20200215-history
Gallimimus
Gallimimus is a genus of ornithomimid theropod from the Maastrichian stage of the Cretaceous, from around 70 million years ago. The type species is G.bullatus. The Gallimimus was added to The Isle on the game's release. In Real Life Gallimimus ''was one of the largest ornithomimosaurs, standing about 2 meters tall at the hip and around 8 meters in length. It was discovered in the Nemegt Formation of Mongolia, where the giant ornithomimosaur ''Deinocheirus was also discovered. Gallimimus was probably herbivorous, although omnivory has been suggested. It was likely preyed upon by the tyrannosaurids Alioramus and Tarbosaurus. It was fairly typically-proportioned for an ornithomimid, sporting a long neck with a small head, long legs and a long tail. Gallimimus ''shows a number of adaptations to a cursorial lifestyle; a strong ilium, heavy tail base and long limbs, with the legs possessing a long tibia, a long metatarsus and short toes. Despite these adaptations, it is unknown exactly how fast ''Gallimimus ''was. In The Isle ''Gallimimus is a relatively defenseless dinosaur, relying mainly on it's high speed and large amount of stamina to outrun pursuing predators. They can attack by kicking with their legs; and while this is dangerous for smaller, weaker predators like Herrerasaurus ''and [[Austroraptor|''Austroraptor]], it is better to simply flee when confronted with larger, more durable predators such as Allosaurus and ''Tyrannosaurus'', as the kick will do little damage to them; and with only 450 health, they can easily kill you. A Gallimimus with a broken leg is easy prey for any carnivore, as it loses the main advantage it has over it's predators; speed. Gallimimus is currently the fastest herbivore in the game in a normal sprint, and has the longest lasting stamina, making it very efficient at running away from predators. Some faster Carnivores, such as'' Utahraptor'' and Carnotaurus can catch Gallimimus ''while in an ambush sprint or normal sprint respectively. For this reason, it is a good idea for ''Gallimimus to group up into herds with larger and more well-defended herbivores such as Stegosaurus, Triceratops and Shantungosaurus. The speed and high stamina of the Gallimimus ''makes it a good scout animal; and while it doesn't do much damage, the foresight to the herd it provides is valuable for fending off carnivore attacks. It is one of the only dinosaurs to be able to '''outpace' Hyperendocrins in stamin and also able to outspeed the Type-H Giga (not including ambush) and Type-H Rex (not including ambush). But it is able to out-turn the Type H Carnotaurus so it has the most likely chance of survival against it. Habitat Gallimimus live in coniferous forests, where they stay safe from larger predators and form herds within the area. Gallimimus shares its home with a fellow herbivore, Stegosaurus. Gallimimus stick close to Stegosaurus for protection while looking out for any threats. General overview: Pros: * Perfect Explorer * Highest Run Time. * Is the 2nd fastest dinosaur in survival. * Has also an easy time blending into the surroundings to hide from predators. * Can easily out turn a Utahraptor and a Carnotaurus which are its only threats on survival * Very good turn radius when running Cons: * Second Weakest Dinosaur. * Does little damage when attacking * low health and heal rate. * Breaking a leg makes it easy prey. Trivia * The specific name of Gallimimus refers to a bulla; a form of amulet in the shape of a capsule worn by Roman youth. Gallery 20160906175814 1.jpg|A flock of Gallimimus cH0a7UQ.jpg|''Gallimimus'' dossier For a more complete gallery, visit Gallimimus/gallery Behind The Scenes Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Medium Category:Late Cretaceous Category:In Survival Category:Tier 3 Category:Cretaceous Period